terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Slime God
"The ruler of all gelatin..." The Slime God 'is a Hardmode, post-Mech boss. It can be summoned with the Suspicious Looking Gel, or spawn naturally with the message, ''"The slimes come back for their revenge..." at a 1/20 chance at day time once all three mechanical bosses are defeated. Stats * 29,500 HP * 45 Defense * 50 Damage (contact) * 100 Damage (charge) * 75 Damage (slime ball) * 95 Damage (super slime ball) Phases Phase 1 In Phase 1, the Slime God attempts to always be at least 10 blocks above the player, and be at the player's X position. He will occasionally spawn a few slime balls around him, and throw each one of them at the player. After this attack, he will spawn 5 colored slime balls that will fall to the ground. They will spawn a slime depending on their color. Uncommonly, it may spawn yellow, red, lava, and rarely, pink and rainbow ones. Phase 2 Upon switching to Phase 2, a message will display, saying "The balance of the world is unstable!". This signals that he has switched. In this stage, he will twitch every few seconds. The ripped parts also become slimes, depending which side the rip is mostly on. He will attempt to stay 10 blocks away from the player, switching to a random position 10 blocks away from the player upon using an attack. He will shoot much bigger slime balls that travel faster, and will shoot 2 at once. He now spawns 15 colored slime balls that instantly fall to the ground. Rare slime types falling are now more common. He uses this attack 3 times in quick succession. He also charges at the player, dealing massive contact damage. Defeat Upon being defeated, a message displays, saying ''"The fabric of space-time continuum is breaking!", ''signifying that the Gelato biome has spawned.Toxic Ore will also spawn in the Underground Gelato. Rare slimes now have an increased chance of spawning. He also has various drops. Drops * Slime Staff - 2% * Gel Wand - 10% (100% first time being defeated) * Slime God Trophy - 10% * Slime God Mask - 14.29% * Slimy Spell - 40% * Treasure Bag (Slime God) - 100% Expert Mode * Treasure Crate (Slime God) - 100% Intense Mode Achievement '''Slimey Day "Defeat the slime god, the ruler of all gelatin." Defeat the Slime God. Notes * The Slime God's achievement shows a blue slime because that was what he would originally look like. * It is also a reskin of King Slime's achievement. * The Slime God's sprite is based on the Slime God's core from the Calamity Mod. * Red and blue are opposite colors. Lore The Slime God is the controller of all the slimes. He has been watching you since you came into this world. But once you defeated the King Slime, the Slime God was angered. The Slime God cursed the Guide and gave a voodoo doll of the Guide to one of the demons. He donated all his powers to the Wall Of Flesh, so no one could defeat him...until you came along. Once the WoF was defeated, the Slime God gained his powers again. He released his best slimes to go after you.... The corrupt slime types, like the Slimer and Shadow Slime, to corrupt you and make you his loyal servant... The crimslimes, the bloody slime apprentices to choke you with their gel.... The illuminate and rainbow slimes to trick you with their sweet looks.... And last but not least....the grim hopping jack. His other slime companions were not the best, but had to be released so the god could get his revenge. His rival, the Slime Lord, got his soul stuck in an abomination of metallic materials, so the god talked to the steel abomination, and the two powerful slimes teamed up to defeat their number one threat... you. History 1.3.4.4: Introduced, but unimplemented 1.3.5.3: Added a loreCategory:Bosses Category:Hardmode Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters